Love Can Last A Lifetime
by jennally
Summary: This is just one of those crazy chose your own person stories. you read through some of the story and then pick which chapters you'd like the character to be with...if you give me suggestions, then i'll try my hardest to make a chapter to suit your wants
1. Default Chapter

LOVE CAN LAST A LIFETIME  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
A young woman about 20 years old walked down the street of the busy little town. She shivered slightly as the wind rushed around her, causing her dark hair to flow around her. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a simple sapphire blue tank top with a white duster and platform sneakers. She looked elegant as anyone, showing her amethyst eyes as she brushed her hair back out of her face.  
  
She looked to be in a hurry, walking at a frenzied pace as she shrugged off the wind and hastily put her yards of hair into an extremely sloppy bun using the pencil she had in her purse. She was a free-lance writer for the local newspaper. Trying to find some new material for her article, she decided to take an "undercover" look at the day-to-day life of a normal person.   
  
She walked into a random shop, the Twin Bells. She walked in and was welcomed by the sound of two small bells, clanging against eachother as she entered the cheery store.   
  
"Why, hello. How are you today?"   
  
She turned her head to the slightly older female politely asking about her day. The problem with that was the fact that these two women had never met before, yet she still showed her hospitality.  
  
"I'm doing fine. How about you?"   
  
"I'm making it through the day. My name is Maggie. If you need anything just ask."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
She began to browse through the store and picked up a small book with several cards with the same pattern on the back. She looked at them rather strangely because Maggie came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Those are a rare find." She commented as she pointed to the book. "They only made two copies of these cards and this is the only other set available. People tore all the rest of them up." She giggled at herself. "I'm sorry for sounding so dramatic. It's just that I don't get customers as cute as you that often. Actually you remind me of one of the girls that came in here quite frequently, with a camcorder permanently attached to her right hand. She always came in with Sakura, and always bought all of Sakura's presents here. That is until she moved on. What was her name?"  
  
Maggie walked off as she thought to herself, 'Great. That is all people knew me by back then. Sakura's little friend. Oh, and don't forget the fact that she's the one with the videotapes! Call everyone for the tapes. And don't forget to send me a copy!' She growled as she closed the book and pushed towards the counter where Maggie was. 'I'm glad I left that life behind. My whole life of misery.'   
  
She shrugged as she walked up to the cash register with the book and cards in hand. She put them down on the counter with a slight tap, which brought Maggie's attention back to her. Maggie rang up the book of cards and held her hand out for the money.  
  
"That'll be six fifty." She said with a smile on her face. The young woman just shrugged and threw the money into the palm of Maggie's hand and was then out the door. She ran until she was at least three blocks away from the little store. She walked into the café next door and ordered a cup of coffee, black with lots of cream.   
  
'That was close.' She thought to herself as she poured a cup of sugar into the coffee. 'I almost blew my cover for a second.' She pulled the pen out of her hair, causing her hair to billow down around her waist.  
  
She sighed and looked at the book of cards while she sipped her coffee that actually tasted a bit like hot chocolate. She flipped through them one by one over and over again until she got to one. That one little card could bring back a million memories. She stared at it for a good long while before blinking her jeweled eyes. The bottom of the card read The Voice. It had a picture of a little girl with really wavy hair and a long dress all spread out over the space the picture could occupy.   
  
She threw it on the table, finished her coffee, and ran out the door. The little bells jingled as she brushed past them, but then she was caught off of her guard as she ran into someone while going to the other side of the sidewalk. The two of them both fell down. Her book busted open and the cards flew everywhere, while his briefcase fell open and papers flew everywhere.  
  
She brushed the hair out of her face again, cursing herself for not putting it up, and searched for her cards. Only after she noticed a foot on one of them did she look up. What she saw was completely unexpected. It was a rather attractive male, looking rather bedraggled. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt under an overly large green plaid button down. He was picking up the papers that seemed to be dropped out of the briefcase he was carrying.  
  
He finally looked over at her with a pair of perfect honey eyes covered a little bit by his chocolate hair. He quickly looked her over and then went back to looking for his papers. She giggled at his embarrassment and finally decided to say something to him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster at the moment, which wasn't very sweet at all.  
  
He smiled a half smile as he threw all the papers back into a random order and made sure that the briefcase was closed. "It's no problem really. I wasn't really looking where I was going either, too busy looking at my watch." With that he looked down at his watch again and stood up, slightly dusting off his pants and offering her a hand. She glanced at the hand and then took it as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Um....hi. My name is Syaoran Li. Would you mind if I asked your name?" He asked her with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
She really couldn't believe it. Just couldn't believe it! How could he not remember her?! She smiled a forced smile and simply said, "I can't believe you." and walked off. She just walked away as he chased after her, trying to catch her sleeve or something. It finally got so annoying that she broke out into a run in the middle of a crowded street. Until it kind of cooled down did she start to walk again. 


	2. The Search Ends

LOVE CAN LAST A LIFETIME  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
She sighed as she walked up the five flights of stairs it took to get to her overly furnished apartment. She threw her white duster on the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She kicked off her shoes and picked up a glass off of the counter and ran water in it, filling it only half full. She padded around in her socked feet until she heard a knock on the door. She simply rolled her eyes and ignored it, figuring it would eventually go away.  
  
She slinked her way into the smaller bathroom and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, letting some of the curls hang loose to her shoulders. She smiled in the mirror and then frowned. She wondered why anyone would talk to someone like her. She had been told before that she was beautiful. She had been told she was nice. She had been told a lot of things, but being a Good lover was never one.  
  
A rapping noise came from the door again as she put on a cd. She rolled her eyes as they persisted to annoy her. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She called as she unlocked the five locks on her door. She opened the door and stood in awe for a minute. Boy was this Syaoran persistent. He had followed her all the way home. He just stood there for a moment until he cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry about what happened and all but may I please ask you why you said that to me?"  
  
He looked genuinely confused. She just sighed and let him come into her apartment. He walked in and took in the surroundings. He realized that they were just as elegant as she was, everything having a little mystery hiding inside of it.  
  
"I was just getting ready to put on some coffee. Would you like any?" Her voice trailed him from the kitchen. The silence between them was filled by the music she had put on ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Sure. That'd be great." He answered warmly as he sat down on her over stuffed couch, but he couldn't just sit still. His attention was switched to the photographs on the wall, all in frames, all of her, all of them not smiling. 'Come to think of it,' he thought to himself, 'I haven't seen her smile either.'  
  
She walked in on him admiring some of her earlier photographs, some of them looking familiar to him. She handed him a mug of hot coffee. "I'm not sure how you take your coffee so it's just black. The sugar and milk is out on the counter if you like. I also have some vanilla creamer."  
  
"No, this is fine. I take mine black." He smiled at her and she sat down in a chair. He sat on the couch next to her as he caught her gaze. She was staring across the room at a rather large photograph that took up the whole wall. It was of two girls. One of them looking uncannily like her and the other looked the complete opposite. She had short auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and dark skin. "Did you take this picture?" he asked after a couple of seconds.  
  
"No. This picture is of me and my best friend some nine years ago. We were inseparable, until one person got between us." Her gaze moved from the picture to his face. He was now gazing at the picture, sensing the energy and love between the two friends. Then, his expression changed a little bit. It seemed that the girls looked familiar in some way to him.  
  
"Is your friend's name Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
She just stared at him blankly for a moment and then set down her coffee. She stood up and then went over to one of her cabinets and opened it up. He was amazed because it was filled with stacks and stacks of videos. She pulled a couple of them out and grabbed a huge remote control. She hit three buttons and a television dropped from the ceiling and a VCR appeared on top of it as well. He was just waiting for her to hit a couple more buttons and make some popcorn appear in his hands.   
  
"Do you know Sakura?" she asked rather blandly.  
  
He shrugged and just mumbled to himself, none of it really being coherent. She just popped one of the movies in and watched the fuzz fill the screen. She sat back down and picked up her coffee before hitting play.  
  
He was not prepared for what he saw next. All that filled the screen was Sakura skating along the sidewalk after school one day. He heard the voice behind the camera asking questions and all of a sudden he heard his name come out of whoever was filming. He watched the film attentively, not letting himself blink or anything.  
  
She shut it off and threw her coffee mug across the room, then ran and locked herself in her room, not caring if he was still there or not. Apparently he didn't remember her at all. Not one simple memory of her and what they had shared. As soon as she began to cry, he came pounding on her door.   
  
"Miss, please come out. I didn't mean to offend you if I did in any way at all. Please come out and talk to me. Tell me who you are."  
  
"I still can't believe you don't remember! You remember her but you don't remember me?! That's the same thing as everyone else! All they remember is her! Not me!! Not any of the things I did for them or for her!!!" She screamed out of the door. "It's not fair!! It's just not right!"  
  
Silence and sobs filled both sides of the door at that moment. Nothing either of them had said had really penetrated the surface of the wall around her heart. That wall around her heart wouldn't let anyone in, or let any of her feelings out. She had built that wall around her heart five years ago, and it never had been touched since.  
  
There was finally a jiggling noise as she unlocked the door and walked out of her room, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying. She walked out into the living room and he was standing there, looking at a photo in the corner. She was shocked to see him staring at it with his mouth open.   
  
He could hardly believe what he saw. It was uncanny. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't! He heard her stumbling around the room again and he just stared. The photograph had taken everything out of him.  
  
"Surprised?" She asked from her chair, once again sipping her coffee. He looked over and saw the back of her chair. He walked over to her and got down on his knees so that he could look straight into her eyes. She just stared back, fearless. "I knew you'd find it sooner or later." She simply stated the facts and then walked over to a light switch and a door. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
He stood up and walked over to her, not knowing what to expect. She opened the door and flipped the light switch. She walked into the emerald green room, filled with gold and wood frames with the same figure in each picture. Syaoran walked in and traced the wall with his hand, gazing deeply into each picture as he passed it. He never would have imagined that this is where he would find her.   
  
"Do you still not know who I am?" She was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the long room, curled up with a little plush animal or something of that sort.  
  
He walked over to her and pried the little doll out of her hands. She just took her hands and hugged herself instead. He looked at the doll in amazement. It was a little plush doll that looked just like the figure in all of the pictures. Obviously hand made, he looked at the little stichmarks and dried tears that rested in the fabric.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't remember your name. All I know is that you have done so much for me and I am grateful for that much. I know that you need someone to love you and I can love you all you need. You just need to open your heart to the new and out with the old." He gently wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently.  
  
She shook out of his grasp and ran to the door. She just stood there, looking at the subject surrounded by all of his own pictures. 


End file.
